


Making Up is Easy To Do

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up is Easy To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Everything remains the same except the murder weapon wasn't found so Danny isn't on the run.

Could this day possibly get any worse? His plan to reconnect Lacey with her friends went a little too well. She wasn't supposed to say all of that. But he knew she meant it. She had to. They sounded so harsh coming from her mouth though. How could someone he loved so deeply, hate him this much. He knew she may have believed he killed Regina, but he really thought their connection was deeper than her fears and assumptions. And then Jo. Although he loved her, like a sister of course, he hated the position she put him in. Why did she try to make him feel bad for loving Lacey? Why did she try to force him to reciprocate her feelings? That wasn't fair. He understood that she developed a crush on him, but for her to be so amazed that he liked Lacey, was beyond him. Did she not realize how truly amazing Lacey is? Even though she broke his heart, he could never think too badly of her. She really does have the right to hate him, because him having Regina's necklace really looked bad. But he didn't kill Regina. Why would he? Did people really think he was that stupid? He wasn't smart at 11, but there's no way in hell he would intentionally try to put himself back into prison. That place was hell on earth. And that was only juvie. Real prison would mean a reality he wasn't man enough or stupid enough to face.

Walking home from the park after his meeting with Jo was forcing him to face the hard reality that he was truly alone in this world. Sure he had his mom, but that's a given. He just lost Lacey and Jo forever, within the span of an hour. Was he really the monster they pegged him to be? He didn't feel like a monster. He made the worst decision an 11 year old boy could make. And he's paying dearly for it. He's approaching his house and he's relieved that he doesn't see her car. Seeing her with yet another glass of wine, and having to pretend he was okay when he wasn't, didn't put him in the best mood. Karen wouldn't just let him go to his room and sulk. She'd want to talk about it. He wasn't in the mood for talking. 

He enters his house and heads straight upstairs to his room. He walks through the door and is startled to see Lacey sitting on his bed.

"Lacey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize for what? For saying what you said at the diner? You don't have to apologize. I get it."

" But you don't get it Danny. I didn't mean what I said."

"You didn't?"

"No, Danny. I saw that our fight wasn't that convincing. I added that last part for effect. But I didn't mean it."

"You don't hate me?"

"No, Danny. And things got pretty interesting after you left."

"Interesting? How?"

"Well, I got the beefy meathead to trust me again. He confessed to him and Scott setting you up. When Cole came back in and confronted him, I couldn't keep quiet."

"I told you I didn't poison Cole. And I didn't kill Regina."

"I know."

"So you believe me now?"

"Yes, I do." 

Danny takes this moment to walk over to Lacey and crouch down in front of her. He grabs her hands and makes his biggest confession yet. Gone is the charisma and charm. Lacey Porter has his heart and soul. His mind and his body. 

"Lacey, I love you. I'm in love with you. It's hard for me to breathe without you. I know we're not together anymore, but I can't help how I feel. I've loved you since I was 8 years old. I wanna marry you, Lacey." Danny and Lacey both have tears in their eyes. Danny's confession is heartfelt and true. 

"Danny, I love you too. I haven't slept since I broke up with you. And when I do sleep, it's always your face I see in my dreams. I wanna have babies with you."

Lacey and Danny embrace in their most passionate kiss ever. As their lips touch, their tears also mix. They both understand what is about to occur. Danny stands and pulls Lacey to her feet. He cups her face and kisses her on both cheeks, then her lips. They rub noses as they start to undress, kissing passionately eager to be intimate again. Each article of clothing that hits the floor ignites the brooding passion within them. Finally both are completely nude and exposed. Danny picks Lacey up and lays her in the bed. He climbs on top of her, eager to be inside of her again. He continues to kiss her while sliding his member against her opening. He can feel her wetness as he enters her. They both gasp from the penetration. They start to move against each other, kissing during their lovemaking. The desire to be with each other again was too great to delay it. 

Through pants, moans and heavy breathing, Danny whispers to Lacey how much he missed her. He nibbles on her ear as he entwines their fingers together. They make love slowly and feverishly. They both climax together, knowing that their bond has forever been sealed.


End file.
